Time That Eludes Us
by Outsider316
Summary: Leni crying over Lori who's going to college soon. One shot.


Leni was in view, coming from the school hallway. Lori, already in Vanzilla, honked a few times. A couple of teens around tirned to her, slightly startled. It was a little after 3 P.M. Friday was here, and Lori was eager to finally relax back at the Loud house.

"Get a move on!" She yelled outside the window.

"Like, I'm coming!" Leni took her time heading to Vanzilla. Lori had filled out college applications for Royal Woods College. She had yet to break the news to Leni; something that was never going to be easy since the day she realized it.

The cinnamon roll sweetheart finally entered the van. "I'm ready to go." She then touched her hair. "Sunglasses are safe."

Lori closed her window. "Leni, there's something I want to tell you."

Leni placed her hands on her cheeks and gasped. "Did Bobby, like, propose? Aw, that is so cute!"

Lori put Leni's hands down. "No, it's not that. I... I applied for the campus at Royal Woods."

Leni scratched her head. "The what?"

"I mean, I sent an application to college, Leni.

"Colle- Oh..." Her tone drifted into a sad one.

Lori expected this, but wasn't, and never would be, ready to see Leni hurt by her.

"When?" Lori wasn't gonna lie.

"I did this last week. And... I've been accepted. Everything was in order, but I still need to do more paperwork. Anyways..."

Leni placed on her sunglasses, looking forward. "Like, I know what this means. You're... Going to leave us."

Lori shook her head. "Its literally not like that. I swear. But its only for one year, Leni. I hope-" Lori stopped. She knew her sister's grades and GPA. The two, compared, were very different.

"That I'll come with you? Lori, I don't think that will happen..." She turned to her other side, and stared out the window.

"When's graduation?"

"Leni, I promise I'll visit you all on the breaks. You know I'm going to miss you all."

Lori pulled away slowly, driving away from the school parking lot.

"Can you help me tell the others? I'm gonna bring this up at dinner." Leni kept still in her position. "Leni, its hard for me too, you know." Leni titled her head.

"Then why leave? You can stay..."

"No, I can't. I need the education, for a career. I want to build my future now. And soon. Leni, please, try to be at least a bit happy..."

She looked down, moving her feet around, not caring. "Fine..."

 **Dinner**

Leni was the last one to sit down. Despite not eating since lunch this afternoon, she wasn't feeling hungry. Leni was laid down in bed, shutting the world away after the emotionally painful revelation.

She kept playing with her food using the fork in her hands. "Sweetie, is something the matter?" Lynn Sr. took his eyes off the plate and eyed Leni. Lori was also staring, trying to find an expression.

"No, dad, I'm fine." Lori knew this was a lie. She stood up.

"Mom, dad, guys, I have some news to tell you. Luna, Luan and Lynn turned to Lori. "I've-" She was nervous inside, for some unknown reason. "I've just been accepted to Royal Woods College, and-" Lynn Sr. and Rita gave amazed faces to the oldest Loud.

"Oh, honey, that's great!" Rita was taking out her phone. "My Lori is taking a huge step in her young loge. Leni had enough. She dropped the fork, and exited the kitchen, with such speed. Lori looked down.

Half hour had passed. Leni was on the floor, by Lori's bed, completely bawling her eyes out.

Lori was leaving, but that wasn't what was only troubling her. It was also the fact that she knew she wasn't able to join alongside her favorite sister. The inseparable teen sisters, demanded by fate, to be split up, and most likely forever.

Lori entered the dark room. "Leni, are you here?" She turned the lights, spotting Leni on the floor. "Hey, get up from there."

"I don't want to." Lori pulled the sad girl from the floor. "Leni, this isn't fine. Don't cry, sis." She placed Leni on her bed and sat next to her. "I'll always be around, even when I'm gone."

"I hate this... I won't be able to smile, seeing your bed empty after you leave us."

Lori hushed her. "Hey, now. Don't get all depressing on me. Leni, look at me."

She did so.

"I won't be gone forever. But, do me a huge favor. Watch the others. Comfort them, when they decide to miss me. I've been a strict sister at times, but you'll understand in time. You, and them. Be strong, Leni. That's all I will ask of you."

Leni nodded. "Will you try for me?"

"Yes, I will. I will." Lori pulled her into a hug.

"I'll text you, whenever I can, okay? Don't feel sad. You have them, and they still have you. It'll be okay, sis."

Leni cried again, into Lori's clothes.

* * *

 **Have some feels.**


End file.
